Bubble
On-Screen Appearance Bubble's Revival Bubble comes out of the Bubble Recovery Center into the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Bowling Ball Bubble throws a bowling ball. It's like a slower and stronger clone of Mario's Neutral B. Side B - Leafy's Cake Bubble will throw a slice of Leafy's cake at the opponent. But if she throws a slice and if it lands on the ground, it will either be a slip trap or an edible piece of food. Up B - Spaceship Bubble gets inside her spaceship and use the joystick to steer it. Press A to shoot lasers. The move gets cancelled when attacked or 14 seconds pass. Down B - Yoylecake Bubble gets a slice of Yoylecake and eats it restoring some of her HP. She then turns metal reducing her speed and jump like the Metal Box. Final Smash - I still have mine! Bubble kicks an opponent, sends them to space and says "Oh woill, I still have mine!" and shoots the opponent resulting in an Instant KO. KO Sounds KO Sound 1:Ah! KO Sound 2:Oh no! Star KO Sound:Oh no! Oh no! Ah! Screen KO Sound:Soirry! Taunts Up Taunt:Oh my bubble blower! Side Taunt:Hoi Hoi! Down Taunt:*Makes an ugly face* Victory Options + Failure/Clap Option 1:Yoylecake! Option 2:*Bounces on her springy shoes* Option 3:It doesn't really affect me anymore! Option 4 (Only Against Leafy):Um, Leafy, no offense, but I'm tired of you being so nice all the time. Lose/Clap:Pin tries to stab her Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Congratulations (Classic):TBA Congratulations (All-Star):TBA Character Description Bubble is a translucent female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and the second runner-up. She was on the Squishy Cherries. Bubble has a strange way of talking. She replaces some vowels with "oi" sounds (e.g. "Leafy" becomes "Loify", "sorry" becomes "soirry", "oh no" becomes "oh noio", "ball" becomes "boill", and "scared" becomes "scoired"), giving her a unique accent. She was qualified for Season 2 with 556 votes, but was killed by Flower in Return of the Hang Glider. As a result, she was absent at the announcing of the competition, and was disqualified. However, in episode 3, she was brought back by Pencil and Match, but was disqualified again in episode 5e. However, as of Welcome Back, Bubble has returned. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Symbol Battle For Dream Island Logo Victory Music BFDI Season 1 Intro Theme Kirby Hat Kirby is transparent and clear blue with his limbs black Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, there's a strange soap Bubble with a face and limbs! Otacon: That's the fighter named Bubble. Snake: What's with her throwing Bowling Balls like it was nothing?! Otacon: Wait, how did you know it was female? She can throw bowling balls and use them as weapons! Snake: Incredible. Otacon: I know, right! Snake: What else does she do? Otacon: She can eat a cake that can turn her metal. It can turn you metal too! Snake: Amazing! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidence TBA Serena and Friends Guidence TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Bubble! Yoylecake! Bubble! Yoylecake! Bubble Yoylecake!" Lawl Food Cake Pawlette Swaps None Trivia * Bubble is the first SLBB:O&A Character Moveset to have a victory option when defeating a certain opponent. * Bubble is the last non-villain to join your team in SSE. * Bubble's Animated Version is the first moveset by TheShinyLucarioMaster to use alternate costumes. Video Category:Female Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Cute Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Funny Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Light Blue Category:Not a Powerpuff Girl Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:People with a lisp Category:Characters with more than 3 victory options Category:Starter Characters Category:Micheal Huang Voiced Category:Unhuman Category:Battle For BFDI Category:Characters with cute voices Category:People you should feel sorry for Category:Blue Category:People who die alot Category:Broken Category:Overpowered Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Females voiced by males Category:Objects